


How to Date a Telepath

by unholyseraphs (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy!Dean, Bottom!Cas, Cas is a mind reader, Fluff, Groping, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Telepathy, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyseraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's been able to read minds since he was a child, which wasn't always easy. At the age of 22, he's finally got it down to a science, but then a bad boy with a soft side moves into his life, and he isn't quite sure if he's as good at controlling his powers as he once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telepaths: 101

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on tumblr from this prompt: _Well basically dean is this big bad dude but he's thinking super fluffy stuff about cas that would ruin his rep and cas is a mind reader and starts blushing every time dean thinks about giving him flowers and nice dates and his blush is super cute to dean and just makes it worse_
> 
> The small prompt became a hit and here it is expanded :)

He couldn’t really _do_  coffee shops or stores or crowds or anything that involved more than one person at a time.   
  


At least, not until now, when he’d finally grasped how to keep people _out_  and only let a few people _in_.   
  


Mind reading was by far the worst talent Castiel ever could have asked for. As a child, he’d grown up listening to how his friends wanted to know what the other person was thinking, but he _did_  know and it wasn’t always pleasant.  
  


Example A: He knew when his parents were getting a divorce before he even understood what it meant. His mother and father fought all the time, but the real war happened silently in their heads. Except to him, of course - it was just as loud as their screaming matches.   
  


Example B: No one could really lie to him, so he always knew when the kids at school didn’t actually like him. That was never a fun experience to have.   
  


Example C: The guy that had asked him to prom his senior year in high school had only done it to see if he could get in his pants. He’d only agreed to go with his date so he wouldn’t have to go alone.   
  


Needless to say, Castiel did not like being a telepath. It wasn’t fun and for most of his life he hadn’t been able to control it. When he’d turned eighteen years old, he’d been accepted into several different universities, but the idea of college was overwhelming - all of those thoughts, distractions, and secrets? It was too much.   
  


However, that summer, he’d ended up meeting a young man who happened to have the same exact ability as him. They could read each other’s minds and speak to one another silently. That summer, Castiel learned how to let people in and shut others out. Now, he no longer _had_  to hear secrets, and could eavesdrop in the most invasive way possible if he felt the urge.   
  


Which he never did.   
  


He wasn’t a _rude_  telepath after all.   
  


Now, in the present day, Castiel was a senior in college and he _could_  do coffee shops (and he did), and he _could_  do crowds, and go to parties. It was a wonderful world. For the most part, no unwelcome thoughts came his way without permission, but sometimes, _sometimes_ , things would slip through the cracks.   


Like when he was in the middle of taking notes on the importance of glacier ice caps and why they were disappearing. Then _thoughts_  began to slip in.   
  


☆ _Ugh, he just won’t shut up._  
  


**↳** ****_I just want to go to bed. I’m fucking tired._  
  


✖ **I wonder if polar bears like... lick the ice and then get their tongues stuck  
**   


_Crap I have to go to the store after this.I need him to shut up now.When is class over?Is it over now?Now?What about now?Shit I hope Brian is still on WoW when class is over man I wanna do some fucking quests.FuckfuckfuckfuckIjustwanttolikegohomethisweekendshitIhavetoemailProfessorCrowleyafterclassughshutupshutupshutupshutupstoptalkingsayclassisoveritis2:30yetmani’mborediwonderificanjerkitunderthedeskandnoonewouldnoticethat’dbecooli’msoneverlettingjennadyemyhaireveragainit’s_ so _uglyughihatethisclass_  
  


⚡ _I wonder what Novak likes to eat for lunch.  
 _

Castiel shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the sudden onslaught when he heard a very specific voice and thought about _him_.   
  


⚡ _Fuck, he’s so cute... Why does he have to be so cute? Even when he’s taking notes. What the_ fuck _._  
  


Castiel slowly glanced back over his shoulder and came to find Dean Winchester staring at him... well, until Dean realized he’d been caught, _then_  he quit staring. A small smile twitched over Castiel’s lips as he realized Dean had a curiosity over him... or maybe it was a crush.   
  


_Could_  someone have a crush on him? It wasn’t as if he were terribly special or anything.   
  


⚡ _Shit he saw me staring. Play it cool, Winchester.If he asks just tell him that you weren’t staring_ at _him, you were just staring in his direction. It’ll be fine. It’s whatever._  
  


Especially a guy like Dean. Always wearing denim and leather, Dean was the definition of Bad Boy™. Boys that were bad didn’t like boys that were good like him; he was raised in a Christian household with very religious parents who did not approve of his homosexuality and pretended it didn’t exist. He was also a bookworm-nerd.   
  


Bad Boys did _not_  date bookworm-nerds.   
  


It was then that Castiel realized class was over and he’d missed the second half of the notes. “Shoot,” he whispered as he gathered his papers and stuffed them into his backpack. Daring to glance back in Dean’s direction again, Castiel’s shoulders slumped when he realized Dean was gone. “Double shoot.”   
  


“You _talking_  to yourself again?” came Meg’s teasing voice. “I told you that makes you look crazy.”   
  


“I’m not _crazy_ ,” he snapped.   
  


“I know, it just makes you _look_  it.”   
  


“What do you want, Meg?”   
  


“Wanna know if you want to come to a _cool_  party.” Meg dangled a piece of paper in front of his face. “It’s at my sorority, you should come.”   
  


“Why?” Castiel snorted. “So I can bathe myself in girls that I am not sexually attracted to? Ah, yes, so smart.”   
  


“ _No_ , you should _come_  because all the hot frat boys will be there.” Meg waggled her eyebrows at him. “ _Duh_.”   
  


Castiel blushed and ducked his head. “I have to study.”   
  


“You _always_  have to study... Can’t you say ‘yolo’ for one night and come to a party? C’mon Clarence, it’ll be _fuu-uhhn.”_  
  


He highly doubted it would be _fun_ , at least not for him, but Meg was right. He didn’t go out often and after all of the studying and hard work he put into his life, he deserved a break. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll come.”   
  


“ _Yeah_ , party!!” Meg pressed the paper to his chest. “This is your invite. See you tonight, Clarence.”   
  


He opened his mouth to protest, but it was pointless. She’d been calling him Clarence since freshman year and she wasn’t about to stop now. Besides, he kind of liked the nickname, it’d grown on him.   
  


Placing the paper with his other belongings, Castiel walked out of the classroom and wondered if Dean would be there...   
  


_Damn, I hope so._


	2. Taking Your Telepath on a Date

The sorority house was lit up and vibrating with music. Castiel was surprised that the campus police hadn’t shut it down, but he supposed if the campus police showed up, they’d just want to  _join_  the party. Especially with all of the pretty girls walking around with barely any clothes on.   
  


Ducking through the door, Castiel squeezed around the herd at the front and went to stand in the midst of everything, unsure of what to do. He wasn’t exactly good at partying; they weren’t his scene, and he had no idea how to act at them.   
  


“Clarence!” came Meg’s voice as she slid her way through the crowd, pulling him in for a hug. “You made it.”   
  


“I said I would,” he pointed out lightly with a shrug.   
  


“ _Good_.” She smiled and took his arm, pulling him along until they reached to where people were dancing... or at least Castiel assumed that was what the almost-sex on the dance floor was attempting to be. “You should show everyone how to  _really_ dance.”   
  


Castiel smiled a little and pulled her hands until they were amongst the others, listening to the beat for a moment until his body found the rhythm. Meg grinned ear to ear and attempted to follow him, but she hadn’t taken dance like he had as a kid. Castiel’s body slid and moved easily to the beat once he found it; twenty years of dance had taught him how to move to almost anything.   
  


Ballet, hip hop, tap, modern, jazz, interpretive - he could do it all.   
  


“ _Get_  it, Cas,” Meg said with a wide grin. His eyes flew open when he realized Meg had called him  _Cas_. It was a first and it almost sounded wrong, but it made him smile anyway.   
  


⚡ _Oh hell no... Are you serious? He’s cute_ and _he can shake it? No no noo.  
_

 Castiel spun around to face Dean, smiling, holding out his hands for Dean to take if he wanted. He was dressed in jeans that were probably too tight, black boots, a black t-shirt, and a black button up that stayed open. His classic Dean Winchester look; Castiel was certain he had it copyrighted. 

⚡ _Play it cool, Dean. Play it smooth.  
_

Did Dean  _always_  give himself a pep talk before walking up to someone? God, Castiel hoped so; it would mean that under the layers of cool, Dean was just as nerdy and dorky as the rest of them. Slowly, Dean smiled and walked up to him, taking Castiel’s hands and stepping into his space.   
  


“I didn’t know you could dance,” Dean rumbled, making Castiel shiver.   
  


Castiel looked up at him and pressed his body against Dean’s firm chest. He was  _solid_  and it felt good to press against him. “Been dancing since I was a kid,” he said with a shy smile, “Mom says I came out of her dancing.”   
  


Dean laughed. “I can’t dance.”  
 

“You’re doing it right now.”   
  


“I am?”   
  


Castiel nodded. “Just shut up and dance, Winchester.”   
  


They pressed against each other and Castiel turned to press his back into Dean’s chest, rolling his hips back against him. He felt Dean’s hands press against his hips and everyone was soon staring at them. For once, Castiel ignored the stares and enjoyed his moment of fame. He even ignored the lights of phones as they probably recorded their dirty display.   
  


⚡  _Shit, he keeps this up and I’m gonna have to find a bathroom. Fuck, he’s so hot. Like what the fuck, man. Why is Novak so hot? He’s a nerd, I shouldn’t think he’s hot, but fuck if I do.  
_

Castiel smiled and arched back against Dean, turning around to press a kiss to his mouth, which made the crowd scream and shout. Dean smiled against his lips and kissed him back. It was only when the song ended that Castiel realized what he’d done - he was  _kissing_  Dean Winchester.   
  


Lips pressed together - tongues together -  _kissing_.   
  


He yanked away and fell back a few steps. “Shit.”   
  


“You okay?” Dean asked, reaching to hold onto his wrists. “Cas?”   
  


“I have to go,” he said quickly. “I have to... I have to go...”   
  


“What? Why? Did I do something wrong?” Dean stared at him with worry in his eyes, but Castiel was turning and hurrying through the crowd to get away.   
  


⚡ _Fu...  
_

He didn’t hear the rest because he was too far away, but when he burst onto the lawn, Castiel felt his lungs take a deep breath. He’d lost himself to the music and he had done something he never would have in normal circumstances. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably.   
  


“Clarence!” Meg burst out onto the lawn and grabbed his elbow. “Where are you  _going_? You were having a good time!”   
  


Castiel yanked out of her grasp and began to walk back toward his dorm. “I have to go.”   
  


“ _Why_? You looked like you were having a blast,” Meg stared at him sadly, clearly unsure of what to do. “So, you kissed a boy? So  _what_? You deserve to cut loose too!”   
  


Castiel looked back at her. “I kissed  _Dean Winchester_.”   
  


“ _Good_!” Meg laughed and smiled. “Good. He deserves to date someone decent and not the sluts he usually picks out.”   
  


“He’s a player, Meg,” he said with a shrug. “We all know it.”   
  


“I think he likes you.”   
  


“I think he likes anyone who will sleep with him.” Castiel shook his head and then he watched as Dean stepped out onto the lawn. His face was a mask of something - he couldn’t read it. Castiel stammered and tried to correct his words, but nothing came out.   
  


“Wow,” Dean said coldly, “tell me how you really feel, Novak.” ⚡ _Don’t tell me how you really feel. I already know. You’re just like everyone else, aren’t you? Great. I love being wrong about people._  
  


Castiel flinched and felt torn; he could walk away or he could apologize. Either way, he had a feeling he would lose. Dean, however, decided for them, as he started to walk off toward his big black car parked across the street. He sighed, mentally kicked himself, and followed.   
  


“Dean, please, wait.” Castiel reached for Dean’s elbow. “I’m sorry.”   
  


“It’s whatever, Cas, you’re right about me,” Dean snapped back. “It’s fine.”   
  


“It’s  _not_.” Castiel slid in-between Dean and his car, which was a bad idea, because he was soon pressed right up against it, with Dean staring down at him. He gulped. “It was rude and mean, I’m sorry.”   
  


“Whatever, Cas.”   
  


“Please, Dean.” He reached to touch Dean’s chest and then stopped before he could; unwanted touching was probably not going to help the situation.   
  


“I’m not obligated to forgive you,” Dean growled.  
 

“No, you’re not,” he agreed quickly. “I just... I don’t want you to think I think badly of you... I just, I know I’m not the type of guy you’d date-.”   
  


“And how would you know the type of guy I date?” Dean shook his head and pushed him to the side. “I gotta go.” 

“Dean-.”   
  


“See ya later, Novak.”   
  


Castiel stepped away from Dean’s car and felt immeasurably sad when he drove away. He’d really messed that one up.   
  


* * *

 

⚡ _I hate that he’s still fuckin’ cute. Asshole. I’d still take him out, which is fucked up, I shouldn’t want to take him out, but God, he’s cute and shit.  
 _

Castiel pressed his fingers to his forehead, trying to block Dean’s thoughts out, but it was difficult when he knew the thoughts were about him. When he tried to stretch and look back at Dean, he saw Dean’s angry glare coming his way, and it wasn’t pretty. It only made him flinch and curl in on himself.   
  


⚡ _I wonder if he likes pizza- do not ask him out, Winchester. Don’t do it. He thinks you’re a player. Not as if he’s_ wrong _. Your reputation is hit it and quit it. Good job, being your daddy’s soldier slut.  
_

He couldn’t take notes or focus and his stomach was a rolling sea of nausea. Maybe sitting down would do him some good- it was only after a moment that he realized he was already sitting. Dean’s thoughts were getting louder and self deprecating. Turning them off was too hard; he couldn’t stop hearing Dean’s thoughts. It was making him sick.   
  


⚡ _He’d be proud of you banging around but damn you can’t even ask out a decent guy now. Good job, Winchester, way to ruin yourself before you even turn twenty-six. Good fucking job, loser.  
_

Castiel gasped and began to stand, finding his way to the front of the classroom and out the door. He could hear the professor call his name, since he  _never_  left class. But he needed fresh air. The lecture hall’s main hallway seemed too long as he walked toward the front door. The floor was like a weight and was pulling him down, so before he reach the main door, he was on the floor, pressed into the tile.   
  


“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Castiel felt hands go to his back, but he felt like he was going to throw up. “Hey, you alright? Can you hear me?”   
  


Castiel pushed himself up and then he lost his breakfast on the white tile. The person pulled back from him and began to call for help. It was then he felt calming hands steady him and when he could focus again, he was staring into grass fields and stars.   
  


“You look like shit,” Dean said.   
  


Castiel wiped his mouth and blushed at his gross mess. “Sorry,” he mumbled.   
  


“C’mon.” Dean helped him upright and then they were walking slowly to the bathroom. He almost threw up on the way, but was able to hold back, until Dean got him into the bathroom and his head over a toilet. “You eat something bad?”   
  


“No,” Castiel groaned as he pressed his forehead to the toilet. “No.”   
  


“Drink too much?”   
  


“No.”   
  


“Then what’s with the reenactment of  _The Hangover_?”   
  


He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as the nausea passed. “You wouldn’t believe me,” he said quietly. “No one does.”   
  


“Try me.” Dean was leaning against the stall’s door, hands in his pockets, calm and collected.   
  


Blushing, Castiel slowly turned and looked up at him, suddenly realizing  _this_  was the view from his knees. It was a nice view. “I’m a telepath,” he muttered.  
  


Dean blinked. “Like... like, mind-readers?”  
  


He nodded. “Yes. I can read minds... and it just became overwhelming. I got sick.” Castiel glanced up at Dean and could see the laugh in Dean’s eyes. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”   
  


“I just- I mean...” Dean stammered for a moment. ⚡ _Okay, tell me what I’m thinking about. Dickdickdickdickdickdick.  
_

“Dicks,” Castiel replied dully, which made Dean’s jaw fall open.   
  


“Holy  _shit_... So- wait-... You can read my mind so...” Dean’s face began to turn a deep shade of vermillion. “You  _know_  then...”  
 

Castiel nodded a little. “I usually don’t listen into others’ thoughts, but when you started thinking about  _me_ , I couldn’t help it.” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s kind of hard for telepaths to not listen to thoughts about them.”   
  


Dean slowly began to sink down onto the floor with him, staring with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. “Shit,” he whispered.   
  


Castiel smiled a little. “If it makes you feel better, I think you’re cute too, and I won’t ruin your reputation, I promise.”   
  


“So...” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. “You wanna go out sometime?”   
  


Castiel half smiled. “Can you forgive me for the other night?” he asked shyly. When Dean shrugged and nodded, Castiel wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “Yeah,” he whispered in Dean’s ear. “You can take me out sometime.”   
  


Dean’s arms wrapped around him in return shyly. “Great.” The rumble of Dean’s deep voice was something Castiel had a feeling he could get used to.   
  


* * *

 

⚡ _Just hold his hand stupid. Just reach over and take his hand. He said you could go out, holding hands is fuckin normal. Stop bein a pussy about it. Damn. Wait- he can read your- fuck-.  
_

Castiel chuckled and took Dean’s hand as they walked up to the movie theater. “Two for Jurassic World,” he said to the kid at the booth. The kid glanced at them holding hands, rolled his eyes, and printed out the tickets.   
  


Dean passed over cash.  
  


Castiel took the tickets and smiled politely at the teen, and then they were heading inside. “Before you start to wonder, yes, I like snacks. Popcorn and gummies are my favorite.”   
  


Dean blushed and nodded, walking up to the concession stand. “Uh, large popcorn, two drinks, and the life savers.”   
  


“Sure thing,” the girl with an overly bright smile replied.   
  


Castiel smiled and leaned against Dean a little, which prompted Dean to let go of his hand, and instead wrap his arm around his shoulders. It was a comforting and nice gesture.   
  


“This is nice,” Castiel mused as they began to gather up their goodies.   
  


“Yeah?” Dean asked with a blush. “That’s good.”   
  


They walked back to the theater and realized they were going to be alone, since the movie had been out for a while, and they were seeing one of the last showings. Castiel didn’t mind that, since they got pick of the seats.   
  


“Uh,” Dean said as they sat down, settling in. “I’ve seen this one a few times, I’ll try not to, ya know, spoil it.” Dean tapped the side of his head.   
  


Castiel laughed, which ended in a shy smile. “I don’t  _have_  to listen in, you know.”   
  


“Right. Cool.” ⚡ _Crap, we’re alone.. in this theater- shit normally I’d like.. ya know... oh fuck- don’t think that- don’t think about theater head- fuck- fuck- shut up Dean, shut up- that’s not classy-fuck I want theater head- STOP THINKING THAT HE CAN HEAR YOU.  
_

Castiel almost choked on his popcorn as he realized Dean was sitting, sprawled, legs open and inviting him to kneel between them. Maybe Dean didn’t realize he wasn’t  _that_ classy; he’d given a blowjob or five at this theater in the past. Just because he was a nerd didn’t mean he couldn’t get dick.   
  


“I’ve seen this, too,” Castiel said as the previews started.   
  


“You have?” Dean asked, surprised.   
  


“A few times.”   
  


“Oh...”   
  


Slowly, Castiel set aside the popcorn and shifted the arm between them so it no longer blocked them from pressing together. He slid his fingers to turn Dean’s face to him. “You know,” he whispered, “just because you’re dating someone like me, doesn’t mean you have to censor what happens up here.” His fingers brushed against Dean’s temple.   
  


Dean blushed and coughed a little. “Just not classy, that’s all... You don’t gotta do somethin’ you don’t wanna...”   
  


“I’m  _not_  a virgin, Dean. I know how to get some.”   
  


Dean gulped, as if he were nervous. “Yeah?”   
  


“Yes.” He grinned and kissed Dean’s lips hungrily, his hand sliding down his chest and inbetween Dean’s legs to squeeze. Dean groaned and his hips pressed into Castiel’s palm eagerly.   
  


⚡ _I hope Cas is a bottom- damn, maybe I shoulda asked-.  
_

_“_ Yes,” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear. “I’m a bottom. I just know what I want.”   
  


Dean shuddered and kissed him back hungrily, his hands grabbing at Castiel’s hips, holding him close. It wasn’t long before he was in Dean’s lap, straddling him, and they were kissing each other steadily. It was only when the first dinosaur screeched, that they both startled and laughed.   
  


“Shit, are we being ridiculous?” Dean asked with an embarrassed smile. “I mean, we’re watching a dinosaur movie and trying to get it on.”   
  


Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know about you, but dinosaurs and Chris Pratt are a turn on for me.”   
  


That made Dean chuckle. “Good point.”   
  


“So, are we watching the movie or doing this?” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck, which made Dean groan.   
  


“This, definitely this.”   
  


He smiled. “Good.” 


	3. How to Take Care of Your Telepath

⚡ _Hold his fuckin hand you fuckin wimp. Just do it. Hold his hand-hold-_

 

Castiel sighed and reached over to take Dean’s hand, even though there was a headache behind his eyes making everything twenty times more difficult than normal. 

 

⚡ _Oh right, he can hear me. Shit. Man that shit’s easy to forget, okay, Cas? I’m sorry. I suck. I’m not used to having a boyfriend who can read minds and shit._

 

“Dean, I can  _read_  minds, not communicate back to you,” Castiel replied tiredly. 

 

“Oh, right, sorry.” Dean’s cheeks turned red and Castiel could feel his palm starting to sweat. “You okay? You seem moody.” 

 

“I am  _not_  moody,” he growled as they continued to walk around after their fourth date. Dean had taken him to dinner and now they were just enjoying the nice weather. 

 

⚡ _Sheesh, gotta be all snippy? Fine._

 

Castiel groaned, pulled out of Dean’s grasp, and walked away from him to sit on a bench. Okay, so maybe he was a  _little_  moody, but the headache was killing him, and people needed to learn to shut the hell  _up_. 

 

All day he’d been surrounded by thoughts because his head wouldn’t get its shit together enough to shut it all out. The park was mostly empty, so the only thoughts he had were Dean’s, his own, and the occasional one from the couple across the pond, but they were too far away to get much of anything. It was mostly white noise. 

 

Dean remained where he’d left him, looking unsure and lost. 

 

⚡ _Maybe I should go talk to him or maybe I should just leave him alone- Man I don’t know, dating is hard. This is why I don’t date people, they get all GRR and then I’m just like ?? and then I’m like sad and shit... Fuck._

 

Castiel smirked a little and ran a hand over his face. There were days when he would have traded anything to be normal, and today was definitely one of those days.

 

 ⚡ _Is the date over? Do I just ask him if he wants to go home? Man I hope I get another date after this one, since this one sucked. The other ones were pretty good and... heh... heheh... I mean Cas is like_ real good _at-_  


 

Castiel slowly glanced up at Dean and saw him looking as if he wanted to shit his pants. That made him laugh, which only made Dean startle. “I’m sorry, but your face is hilarious.”

 

“Well, that’s not very nice,” Dean replied as he walked over, taking the spot beside him. “I don’t say that kind of stuff about  _your_  face.” 

 

“I’m _real good_ at what?”

 

“Aw, c’mon, don’t make me  _say_  it.” 

 

Castiel leaned over to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Am I  _real good_  at giving you head.” 

 

Dean’s cheeks turned so red, Castiel was surprised the skin of his face didn’t start to slough off from being burnt. “Uh- what?  _No_.” 

 

He snorted. “I think that’s what you wanted to say, you just remembered that I can hear it.” 

 

“Man, you gotta stay outta my head,” Dean grumbled. “Ain’t fair. Can’t have a private thought to myself.” 

 

“I usually  _can_ ,” he said. “I have a terrible headache, it’s making thoughts from all over hit me, and I’m tired because of it.” 

 

“Why didn’t you just  _say_  so, Cas?” Dean asked. “I would have taken you back to your dorm. Let you sleep it off.” 

 

“Because my dorm isn’t exactly a quiet space. Imagine the onslaught. Ugh.” He shuddered at the thought. 

 

“Well, then, why don’t you come back to my apartment? My walls are pretty thick, I don’t hear my neighbors too often... I mean- I don’t know how wall thickness affects this thing... but...” 

 

“Okay.”

 

Dean smiled and then they were holding hands again and heading back to Dean’s car, where Dean stayed quiet and let Castiel shut his eyes and relax the entire time. It was nice of him to say the least. 

 

When they reached Dean’s apartment, they hurried inside, and Castiel realized how badly he wanted to curl up under blankets and pillows and sleep the headache off. 

 

“Can I go lay down?” he asked. “Please?”

 

“Sure, Cas.” Dean smiled and walked him back to the bedroom. 

 

⚡ _Wow, good move cleaning up the dirty boxers this morning Winchester. That woulda been awkward._

 

Castiel snorted as he climbed into Dean’s bed, face first, eagerly building a pillow and blanket nest for himself. The whole thing smelled like  _Dean_  and he realized how badly he wanted to take up permanent residence here. It smelled like heaven. 

 

Dean leaned down and kissed his temple and then left him to sleep. Castiel smiled and enjoyed the quiet as his eyes grew droopy. Maybe wall thickness did affect his ability. 

 

* * *

 

⚡ _Shitshitshit don’t wake him up, don’t wake him up, don’t-_

 

“Dean, I’m awake,” Castiel muttered into the pillow. His headache was gone, which was nice. 

 

“Oh, shit, sorry...” 

 

“It’s not because of you, chill.” 

 

“ _Oh_.” 

 

Castiel slowly sat up and saw Dean had a tray with food on it. “Is that for me?” 

 

Dean nodded happily. “I figured you’d be hungry... So, I made you some tomato rice soup, which my Mom used to make me when I wasn’t feeling well... A grilled cheese, and some water, unless you want something else to drink.” 

 

“Water sounds great, thanks.” Castiel smiled and got comfy sitting up. “I really like your bed.” Dean waggled his eyebrows and he realized too late he’d walked right into that one. “Thank you, Dean.” 

 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Dean sat down beside him and held up the spoon. “Want me to feed you too?” 

 

“No, I think I got that one covered.” Castiel smiled and leaned over to press a quick kiss to Dean’s lips. “Thank you though.” 

 

“No problem.” 

 

After spooning some soup and taking a few bites of his grilled cheese, Castiel glanced over at Dean, who was sitting quietly, which was a first. Well, either that, or his walls were back up and he was blocking Dean out. He was too sleepy still to tell. 

 

“So, she  _used_  to make you this stuff?” he asked.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Dean nodded. “She’s dead now, but yeah, when I was little she would make it when I was sick. It’s my favorite.” 

 

Castiel reached over to rub a hand over Dean’s arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

 

“S’okay, I don’t really advertise it or anything.” He shrugged and brushed the comfort off. “Really, no biggie. That was a long time ago.” 

 

Castiel went to ask more, but decided to drop it. When Dean was ready he’d tell him. “It’s really good.” 

 

Dean’s face lit into a happy smile. “Good. I’m glad.” 

 

Castiel eagerly finished off the soup and sandwich, and then he quickly turned into a cuddle octopus and clambered all over Dean to sleep some more. Dean was warm and accepting of his cuddles, which made Dean perfect. 

 

“Night, Cas,” Dean whispered in his ear. 

 

Castiel mumbled back a good night, and then tightened his grip on him. 


End file.
